Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is understood to include an apparatus adapted to wash laundry, an apparatus adapted to dry laundry, and an apparatus adapted to perform both washing and drying of laundry.
A front-loading laundry treatment apparatus (also called a drum washing machine) is constructed to allow laundry to be put into the apparatus from the front of the apparatus and has an introduction port through which laundry can be put into the apparatus. Since the front-loading laundry treatment apparatus has an introduction port positioned at a level lower than a user's waist, use of the apparatus is inconvenient in that a user has to stoop when the user puts laundry into the apparatus or takes laundry out of the apparatus.
In order to reduce or eliminate such inconvenience, among conventional laundry treatment apparatuses, a laundry treatment apparatus in which a support platform is additionally provided at a front-loading laundry treatment apparatus has been proposed.
However, the support platform provided at the conventional laundry treatment apparatus is merely intended to raise the height of an introduction port and cannot perform a function of laundry treatment such as washing or drying of laundry.